574
Angelique, who continues to meddle in the relationship of Maggie and Joe, eavesdrops as Nicholas learns that there need be a Life-Force if the experiment is to be a success. Synopsis : The night is silent and seemingly peaceful. Those who live in the great house at Collinwood are unaware of the drama that is unfolding not far away. In a majestic old house by the sea an evil woman cursed to live only by night waits for a man she has summoned. And in a cottage on the other side of Collinsport a young woman will soon make a heart-breaking discovery. Nicholas comforts Maggie by patting her condescendingly and offering her explanations for Joe's absence. Joe arrives at Angelique's, where he tells her he doesn’t want to be here. Maggie wonders what is wrong with Joe; Nicholas speculates that it may be an "unpleasant aftereffect" of his accident (530), which Joe has denied to Maggie (573). Maggie says if Joe doesn’t cough up some answers for his unpleasant behavior soon, it may be too late. Angelique continues to manipulate Joe, who wants to return to Maggie. Angélique purports to like Joe for reasons beyond her bloodlust. Joe is reluctant to return to Angelique the following night; she bites him to assure his return. Maggie visits Joe in the morning; he’s sick and his eyes are hurt by the Sun. He again asserts that his illness has nothing to do with his concussion. Maggie asks him if there's another girl and he swears there isn't. Maggie has received another call from Joe's boss; Joe's missed 'a lot' of days of work in 'the last two weeks' and is in danger of being fired. He refuses to call his boss because he doesn’t know what to tell him. Maggie is more sorry than Joe about the situation. Willie visits Maggie, who doesn’t have much time but invites him in anyway. He tells her that everything’s going wrong at the Old House. Nicholas arrives, causing Willie to start and slowly bolt. Nicholas recognises Willie, and Maggie repeats Willie’s remark to him. Nicholas picks up his painting but has a sudden reason to return home. He says his guests may become new patrons of Maggie's and implores her to call him by his first name. She is intrigued and coquettish. Angelique and Nicholas sit silently until 11pm; she asks if his plans are stalling with a hint of hate in her voice. She talks about the experiment but he evades her questions. When the clock strikes, he sends her to her room. Nicholas casts the mirror's reflection to Willie's room. Willie wakes up and Nicholas talks to him. Willie is scared but answers Nicholas's questions. He learns that Jeff Clark is involved in the new experiment, as he was in the old one. Nicholas learns that Barnabas was involved as the 'Life Force' in the first experiment. Willie doesn't understand but explains how Adam became alive. Nicholas realizes that they must have another 'Life Force' for the second experiment. Nicholas is pleased; Angelique overhears. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair Background information and notes Production * A dark vertical band can be seen on the left of the screen affecting one camera. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Nicholas: Mirror incantation. * TIMELINE: Joe hasn't been himself for the past two weeks, (Angelique bit him in 560). Nicholas collects the painting from Maggie as planned. Nicholas is expecting guests at 8pm. 11:10pm: Angelique and Nicholas wait at the house by the sea. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow can be seen briefly in several scenes. * When Nicholas picks up the painting at the Evans cottage, the camera aims high and briefly shows the top of the set and the studio lights. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 574 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 574 - Trade Secrets0574